You couldn't see
by MoonEclipseSun
Summary: Relisation dawned on him. Asuma-Sensi had done it on purpose.
1. Chapter 1

"Asuma-Sensi I.. I.."

Shikamaru stumbled over his words slightly. He didn't want to make it seem like he was some love sick fool, but he didn't want to make it seem like he didn't care either. He did. A lot.

"What is it Shikamaru?"

His eyes met with Asuma-Sensi's for a brief moment. In that moment, Shikamaru felt jolts run through his body. He then quickly pulled his gaze away to gaze out the window. Anywhere but at Asuma-Sensi.

"I.. I.. YOU SCARED ME ASUMA-SENSI!"

Both Asuma and Shikamaru blinked from what said child had practically screamed out. Okay, so he hadn't meant to practically yell it out but hey - wait, was Asuma-Sensi laughing? He knew he'd made a fool of himself but still! That was no reason to laugh at him.

"Wha.. Why are you laughing? It's not funny! You really did Sensi."

Shikamaru looked down at the ground, his feet suddenly becoming the most interesting thing around. A muttered _'So troublesome'_ could be heard as he stood up, head still bowed, ready to leave when he heard it.

"I'm glad. It shows you care."

Shika looks up to see Asuma smiling at him with a small glint in his eyes. Something he hadn't seen before.

"It was the only way I could think to get you to show you cared."

Shikamaru's eyes widen as the realization dawned on him. Asuma-sensi had gotten hurt on purpose!

"Tch, should have known. I always cared though Sensi. You just never cared enough to really see how much."

Shika continued to stare at the ground as he turned and walk over to the door, opened it and took a step out before stopping.

"I always cared so much. I loved you even Sensi. Doesn't matter now though. Good-bye Asuma-Sensi."

With that said, Shikamaru continued on his way. Closing the door behind him, he walked out of the hospital, his bowed, hands in his pockets.


	2. Chapter 2

Asuma stared blankly as Shikamaru walked out of the hospital room. He was still in shock in what had been said by Shikamaru. He had looked close enough and he'd never saw. Shika didn't care, he was positive about it.

Closing his eyes, he sighed deeply as he tried to relax his shoulders. Though his task failed as he seemed unable to relax any part of his body. Shikamaru's words continued to run through his head, over and over and over again.

i _I always cared. You just never looked closely enough. /i _

No matter what he did, he just couldn't get those words out of his head. i _I loved you even.. /i _ Asuma clenched his head, shaking it and letting a small growl out.

"SHUT UP! You're wrong! You didn't!"

Asuma then blinked. He'd just yelled out to no one. Shaking his head slightly, he let out another small sigh. Looking up at the ceiling, he couldn't help but close his eyes. Maybe he shouldn't have done what he did, but he just couldn't of any other way to get Shikamaru to show that he did care.

Even though they'd been together for a while. i _'6 months..' /i _ Asuma thought glumly, they'd never done anything. Shikamaru hadn't put anything into the relationship, just simply lazed around or went on missions. Yes, he had to admit that the sex was great but that wasn't the point! Shikamaru Nara could literally take lazy to a whole new level.

Asuma just couldn't get it. How could Shika say that he'd always cared when he'd done nothing! He hadn't even said how he felt about him, if he even did. Understandably Asuma hadn't either, but yet again that wasn't the point!

Two days later, Asuma had been let out of the hospital. Two days too long from him. He'd been perfectly fine in his opinion but the nurses had thought that something was wrong because of his outburst.

"Idiot's I swear."

Asuma couldn't help but mumble it under his breath. As he walked into his house, he couldn't help but notice how quiet it was. i _'Shikamaru isn't here..' /i _ Asuma's head lowered slightly as he headed into the bathroom, stripping as he went, and jumped in for a hot shower. Just what he needed. It would help him think.

Though as he made his way to his bed, just wrapped in a towel, he realized that the shower did nothing for him. As soon as he'd sat on the bed, he instinctively reached out and grabbed the photo of him and Shikamaru. They looked happy in that photo. Shaking his head, Asuma placed the photo down and stood, quickly dressing before running out of his apartment and towards Shikamaru's. He'd kept it so no one would know they were together. They weren't ready to let anyone know yet.

As he raced to Shikamaru's all he could think of was; i _'I need to see you. I'm sorry.' /i _ Finally, after what could have been the lost run Asuma had done in a long time, though it wasn't, he stood in front of Shikamaru's front door. Hand in mid air, Asuma faltered. What if he didn't want to see him? What if he hated him? Or what if.. oh god. i _'Shut up you moron and just knock.' /i _ That was just what he did too.

i _Knock knock. Thud thud. Knock knock. Thud thud. /i _

He didn't know how long it had been, but to him it felt like forever, when the door finally opened. Shikamaru stood there, shitless, looking half asleep, though that didn't matter to Asuma. He pushed the door open more and walked in before closing it behind him. By this time, Shikamaru had woken up enough to know that it was Asuma standing in front of him.

"What are you-"

Shikamaru's words caught in his through as he caught the look in Asuma's eyes. He hadn't seen that look before. It looked like he was determined, but sorry. It wasn't making any sense to him.

"I'm sorry. I was wrong and.. and I love you Shikamaru Nara."

With that said, Asuma claimed Shikamaru's lips with his own in the most passionate kiss they had ever shared.


End file.
